


Five First Dates That Never Were + The One That Finally Was

by ReneeMR



Category: Star Trek XI AKA The Reboot
Genre: Chapel, M/M, McCoy - Freeform, McCoy/Chekov - Freeform, PG, Star Trek XI - Freeform, chekov - Freeform, kirk - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeMR/pseuds/ReneeMR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaser: 5. Klingons. Why did it always have to be Klingons?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five First Dates That Never Were + The One That Finally Was

**Author's Note:**

> Written: 1-16 to 1-17-10
> 
> AN 1: Written and accepted for Team McChekov's First Prompt in the st_respect Ship Wars -- 'First Date.'
> 
> AN 2: Presented unbeated, just as it went into the voting.

5\. Klingons. Why did it always have to be Klingons?

4\. It was supposed to be a movie date. No pressure there, right? What could be bad about popcorn, Coke, maybe some Junior Mints? It was a zombie movie, damnit. Seeing a horror movie with the kid couldn’t be too bad.

That was before Cupcake and three other security red shirts came back to _Enterprise **as**_ zombies.

Yeah.

3\. Dinner for two, they decided, with each selecting their three favorite dishes to share with the other. The doctor chose fried chicken, cream potatoes and green beans. Chekov’s offerings were _borscht_, _pelmeni_ and his favorite apple _pirozhky_.

“Don’t worry, Pavel. We’ll get Dr. McCoy off the ventilator soon. Then you can try that date again.”

“I do not know if he will want to try, Christine. Third time was _not_ charm.”

“Yes, well, who would have thought the Doctor was allergic to _beets_?”

2\. “Oh, _**hell**_ no! I am not puttin’ _elf_ ears on the kid! Besides, we’ve got plans for the weekend. Come on, Jim. If you have to do this… Take Cupcake. Take, oh, I don’t know, _Spock_? He’s already got the necessary equipment.”

“I wish it was that easy, Bones. But they’re expecting a human with a female Orion and a young Vulcan slave. We’re lucky Gaila agreed, or you’d be dyeing Rand green.”

“The kid volunteered, I bet. Didn’t he, Jim?”

“Yeah. He did. Look, Bones, do this and I promise you two a whole day for a date.”

“A whole day? You really promise?”

“On my mother’s…”

“Jim, Winona is still alive.”

“Okay. If I swear on the _Enterprise_?”

“Deal!”

1\. They had planned be at Talan Prime for three days. The first two days would be filled with diplomatic talks. The nights with feasts honoring both the Talan and Federation Ambassadors. The third day was set aside for shore leave, and was the day Kirk had sworn McCoy and Chekov would finally have their date…

“Klingons. Why do there always have to be Klingons? _Rogue_ Klingons!” McCoy moaned.

\+ 1. Mid ship’s week. Gamma shift had just started. The door to the doctor’s quarters opened, and he looked out into the corridor. No one was there. He checked out the soft, worn jeans and the black henley he was wearing, then slid a pair of black, thick frame glasses on. It was the best disguise he could come up with at short notice.

He stepped out into the corridor and slouched as he headed for the turbo lift that would take him down to Deck Eight. He stepped out and looked around. There were a few people heading towards the gym, but they were too focused to notice who was around them. McCoy went past them towards the arboretum. The door slid open for him, and he stepped in far enough for it to close behind him.

“Whoa…” Before him was a broad expanse of lawn that boasted a small waterfall and pond. All around were small groves of several varieties of trees. On the other side of the waterfall was a miniature bamboo forest.

“Is beautiful. Reminds me of Botanical Garden in Moscow.” Chekov stepped out from behind a small stand of poplars. He smiled at the doctor, and went over to him. “Come with me, I want to show you something.” He held out his hand.

Without thinking about it, McCoy took Chekov’s hand. He allowed himself to be led away from the door. In moments they were hidden from view in a tiny grassy meadow. A quilt was spread out, and a picnic basket was set beside it.

“What do you think, Doctor?” Chekov asked shyly. “Will do for first date?”

“Kid, this is terrific. Nobody knows, right? Nobody saw you hauling things in here?”

Chekov snickered as he sat, and pulled McCoy down beside him. “No one. Arboretum is considered Rec Room. Quilts in locker. Replicator over there, is disguised.” He pulled the basket close and started unloading it.

“Is that fried chicken?” McCoy gleefully grabbed a leg and started munching.

“And -- coleslaw, _da_?” Chekov had stumbled over the word‘s pronunciation. “Is like cabbage salad Mama makes. And _pirozhky_. With peach,” he added with a grin as sweet as the pastry itself.

“Ya done good, kid,” McCoy said happily as he dug into the coleslaw next.

“_Spasiba_, Doctor.”

“Kid, what, we’ve known each other a couple of months now? Don’t you think you could call me something besides ‘Doctor?’”

“In Russia I would call you, Leonity.”

“My friends call me Leo.”

“The Keptin calls you ‘Bones,’” Chekov said mischievously, smiling up at the doctor.

“That’s Jim,” McCoy said with a frown. Then he grinned as he realized he was being gently teased.

“Eh, _da_, I will call you Leo. And you will call me Pavel. Not ‘kid’ any longer. “_Horosho_? Okay?”

“Okay, okay, Pavel,” Leo assured him with a laugh.

They finished the chicken and coleslaw in short order, then relaxed over the peach _pirozhky_ and iced tea. Their conversation was varied. Topics ranged from medicine to transporter mechanics. Then on to the Captain’s penchant for coming back from Away Missions with some kind of injury.

They had grown quiet for a moment. Leo was stretched out on the quilt watching and smiling while Pavel repacked the picnic basket. Things had gone great. He would have to ask the kid -- Pavel, to do this again.

“Leo, you have something, there.” Pavel pointed at Leo’s face.

“Where? Here?” Leo rubbed across his mouth. “Did I get it?”

“_Nyet_. _Nyet_.” He pointed again.

Leo rubbed again. “Get it now?”

“Ah, let me…” Pavel leaned in…

And then there were soft, warm lips on Leo’s and without thinking, he was kissing back. They were kissing and smiling and everything that had gone wrong before was forgotten in the sweetness.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
